Regreso
by LadyYuki-Chan
Summary: Soledad y tristeza fue su niñez, inteligente y poderosa fue en su juventud; Conoció a su familia y a su madre perdonó. Salvó las vidas de muchos a cambio de su juventud; años después regresó, y con una nueva meta ella luchó. / ¡Para Emma! (Saorii Milkovich)


**~•Regreso~•**

 **Planeaba publicarlo mañana (29), para hacerlo más genial, pero cierta personita-sí, es a ti, Emma-no dejaba de decirme que lo publicara. Aún así, este** **fic está dedicado para ti.**

 **•**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mamisha.**

 **•** Notas al final.

 **•** Spoilers del Manga (Si no estas al día con él)

 **•** Tal vez un ligero OoC; ustedes me dirán.

* * *

 _._

 _Regreso_

 _._

 _Para Emma -Saori Milkovich-_

 _._

* * *

Aún recordaba esos días de antaño; donde divagabas sola por la capital. Donde creía haber perdido a su madre y, más cuando creyó que su madre la había remplazado con Gray y Lyon.

Aquel día que la encontró-finalmente- estabas alegre; dichosa y con unas inmensas ganas de correr y abrazarla hasta el final. Estabas apunto de correr y gritar _"Mamá"_ y llorar en sus brazos, sabiendo que no era un sueño. Pero, no todo en la vida fue un cuento de hadas.

La descubriste con dos pequeños y te sentiste traicionada, despreciada y olvidada. Aún con las ganas de ir a donde ella y preguntarle, dejaste eso de lado y aguantaste las lágrimas; dispuesta a tener orgullo, escapaste de ahí. Odiando a aquella mujer que te destruyó el corazón.

Pasaron los años y creciste, convirtiéndote en una mujer hermosa, poderosa e inteligente. Te hiciste pasar por "Zalty" y "ayudaste" a Lyon con traer devuelta a Delioria para que Seigran-Jerall- pudiese manipularlo sin que Lyon lo supiese. Manipulaste a Jerall para conseguir tu objetivo, aún así todavía te faltaba algo. Y lo sabias.

Después conociste a Meredy, te encariñaste con ella aún sin saberlo pero odiabas cada vez que te ponía ese apodo. "U _r, Ur, Ur"_ Odiabas ver y escuchar cómo te recordaba a tu madre; no querías nada ni nadie que tuviera que ver con ella y eso conseguiste. Hasta ese día.

Lograste encontrar a Zeref y lloraste, emocionada por poder tener tu deseo; peleaste con Zeref y resultaste vencedora, prometiéndole ser el Rey del nuevo mundo mágico final.

Te encontraste con Gray, le revelaste tú secreto: _Ser hija de Ur._ Le dijiste que no le guardabas rencor a él, sabias que él no había matado a Ur y resulto ser su orgullo y "una madre protege a su hijo". Le dijiste que usara el _Ice Sh_ _ell y regresaste donde Meredy;_ Engañaste a Gray, o eso pensabas. Viste a Juvia y creaste una espada, dispuesta a matarla aún cuando Meredt te dijo que no lo hicieses.

Pero llego él y lo arruinó, tomando a Juvia para salvarla. Te enojaste tanto que empezó la pelea con él. Fue una batalla donde decidiste usar el _Ice Make;_ el de Gray y el tuyo eran completamente diferentes, aún así te empeñaste a vencerlo. Pero, durante la batalla, él logró que abrieses los ojos y te contó la verdad de tú madre.

Perdiste ante él, pero estabas alegre. Ahora sabías la verdad completa. Perdonaste a tú Madre. Usaste magia y restauraste los poderes de Fairy tail y volviste al árbol principal.

Revelaste que la destrucción de la ciudad de Meredy se pensó para la reactivación de Zeref. Meredy se enfureció y al ver esto, sabías que no serías perdonada y te apuñalaste, dejando salir sangre te tiraste al océano, dispuesta a encontrarte con tu madre.

Pero grande fue tú sorpresa al ver como Meredy te rescató, se abrazaron y ella te perdonó. Más tarde presenciaron como Acnologia atacaba la Isla.

Siete años después volviste, y liberaste a Jerall de esa prisión, creando un nuevo gremio. Crime Sorcière.

Diste tu juventud y retrocediste el tiempo, tan sólo fue un minuto, pero suficiente para evitar que Gray no muriesen las tragedias de Droy y otros. Luego de eso te convertiste en una mujer vieja, con pocos años de vida. Viste cómo Jerall y Meredy te buscaban desesperados y te acercaste a ellos, dándoles una carta de cierta personas, te fuiste y poco después el carruaje de Fairy Tail te alcanzó.

Le sonreíste a Gray y viste-supiste-que te había reconocido. Procediste y te despediste de todos, sonriendo por haber perdonado todos tus pecados.

Un año después, en Hargeon-ciudad que había sido tomada por el imperio de Álvarez- te mostraste en el campo de batalla-joven otra vez-, cuando Dimaria estaba a punto de matar a Wendy; alteraste su magia y salvaste a Wendy. Afirmando que el dominio del tiempo, también era lo tuyo y que castigarías a Dimaria en nombre de Crime Sorcière.

Habías vuelto, y preparada para la batalla. Estás ansiosa por reencontrarte con Meredy y Jerall, abrazarse y volver a sus tiempos; conocer a los nuevos miembros y volver a ser la cabeza del gremio. Porque sabías que Jerall todavía era inexperto en mandar. Decidida, pelearías con Dimaria y saldrías vencedora.

Eso era una promesa.

•

 **No me gusto TT-TT Siento que me quedo muy OoC con Ultear y no planeaba ni planeo, plantear todos los momentos de Ultear. No tengo tanta memoria, tan sólo escribí de lo que recordé.**

 **Tan sólo espero que te guste Emma, sé cuanto amas a Ultear y a Crime Sorcière y enserio quería hacerte algo que te gustase, espero que esto lo sea. De todas formas te tengo un Meredy por sí no te guste este xD**

 **En fin, agradezco a quien tomó su tiempo para leer esté ¿Drabble? Ni idea, pero dejemos-lo así.**

 **Lamento cualquier falta ortográfica pero no he dormido nada así que no sé si estoy escribiendo esto bien, lamento los inconveniente.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**

 **LadyYuki-Chan.**


End file.
